Perceptions
by riddikuluslymoony
Summary: A short three-shot of Remus and Tonks's first kiss, told from the points-of-view of Remus, the Wizarding World, and Muggles.
1. Remus

**AN: Only my second fanfic ever! I thought it would be interesting to show different points of view, because I often thought during the HP books that most Muggles had a simpler, less prejudiced view of the world because of their ignorance. (Unlike Uncle Vernon!)**

Remus

Why in the name of Merlin had he let her drag him Christmas shopping? Of course, it was not as though he could have said no, seeing as he had to pick up the Defence books he and Sirius had decided to get Harry. But Tonks was buying presents for _everybody_ , and she seemed to not have much of an idea of what to get most people, instead deciding to browse. Because of this, Remus felt as though he had been lugged through every shop in Diagon Alley.

She had finally decided on a model Firebolt for Harry, a Snitch necklace for Ginny and a huge book for Hermione, but she had refused to buy Remus and Sirius's presents in front of him, saying it would ruin the surprise.

And now she was pulling him down a street in Muggle London, an excited smile lighting up her face. He shoved his hands into his trouser pockets and hunched his narrow shoulders against the cold, thinking she could just Apparate him back to Grimmauld Place (which was starting to sound almost like heaven), and that would be a suitable enough Christmas present.

They rounded the corner and emerged into a large square that was filled with Christmas shoppers. A group of carollers were in the middle of the square, in front of the biggest Christmas tree he had ever seen. Little stands selling hot drinks and food had popped up everywhere.

'Wait here,' Tonks ordered him. 'I'll be back in a second.' She disappeared into the crowd, and even Remus's sharp wolf eyes couldn't spot the telltale flash of pink in the throng.

A few minutes later, she reappeared, holding two steaming foam cups and a paper bag.

'Now, _this_ is why I brought you!' Tonks said proudly, and his heart softened as he took the proffered cup of hot chocolate. 'Wait!' she squeaked as he lifted the cup to his lips.

He lowered it and looked at her inquisitively. 'You haven't poisoned it, have you? Do I need to take a leaf out of Mad-Eye's book and start drinking from a hip flask?'

She grinned. 'No.' She held out the paper bag. 'You put these in it.'

He rummaged in the bag and withdrew a white, rounded fluffy thing which he believed was a Muggle sweet called a marshmallow, slightly singed at the edges. He examined it. 'It's been toasted,' he said, unnecessarily.

'Mhm.' Tonks nodded, popping one in her mouth. 'Makes them melt.' She closed her eyes in bliss, so he popped his in his mouth, feeling the sugary sweetness pool in his mouth.

'I think I'd still prefer plain hot chocolate,' he said. 'Although these are quite nice on their own.'

'Such a spoilsport! And I thought, as a Marauder, you'd try it … but it seems I was wrong.' Her dark eyes gleamed mischievously.

Not one to back down from a challenge, Remus reached into the bag and popped two marshmallows into his hot chocolate. Smirking, Tonks followed suit. He took a sip, feeling the now almost unnatural sweet taste slide down his throat.

'Mmm,' he hummed contemplatively. 'I think I still prefer it plain.'

Tonks grinned. 'Me too.'

'It's rather nice, though.' He took another sip, rocking back on his heels and glancing around the square. If he admitted it to himself, he was feeling rather shy and nervous. This was the first time in a while that he had been alone with her, which had been a blessing and a curse, given his ever-growing feelings for the young witch. 'Remus?'

Her voice startled him out of his reverie. 'Nymphadora?'

She scowled. 'Thanks for coming today.'

'Well, I was completely miserable until you bestowed me with hot chocolate. You've redeemed yourself.'

'Git.' She smacked him, causing him to drop his cup. 'Oh, for the love of Merlin! You can't take me anywhere,' she mumbled, looking annoyed and embarrassed as she ducked her head.

He curled his fingers under her chin and tilted her face up to his. 'Nymphadora,' he said quietly.

' _Don't_ call me Nympha–' He cut her off with a soft kiss. His lips tentatively brushed over hers, unsure. His heart leapt as she responded to the kiss and her hand came up to trace his jaw. Instantly his kiss became desperate, not caring that they were surrounded by holiday-goers. His hand found the small of her back, tugging her closer, and her fingers wound through his hair, tugging gently as she kissed him back just as passionately. She tasted like chocolate and the remnants of the marshmallow, and as she smiled against his mouth, he realised that for the first time since leaving Hogwarts, he was finally home.


	2. The Wizarding World

The Wizarding World

A group of giggling witches lurked in doorway on a Muggle street in London. They had just been shopping in Diagon Alley, and were eagerly comparing their purchases.

One of the witches spotted a happy-looking couple, and she pointed them out to her friends. They watched curiously as the girl left the man for a moment before returning. The group of friends swooned as they watched them flirt and laugh before the girl accidentally knocked the man's drink out of his hand. They beamed as he stopped her from mopping him up and apologising profusely with a kiss.

'Aww,' the witch said, beaming.

As they broke apart, a second witch caught sight of just who the man was. 'Not aww, Rosie. Ugh! That's a – a – _werewolf!_ '

Instantly the delight of the group of witches turned to disgust.

'How could she!'

'How dare he, more like,' another said.

'Come on girls, let's go!'


	3. Muggles

Muggles

Most of the London holiday-goers were cheerfully making their way home after a long day's shopping. Carollers were in the square, as was a gigantic Christmas tree, adorned with a thousand twinkling lights and baubles.

Scarfs were wrapped tightly around necks and faces to protect from the biting wind, and many people were buying hot drinks from several vendors set up around the square. One such couple were laughing merrily, and the Muggles smiled to see them happy and enjoying the Christmas air on their way to and fro about the place.

They smiled, too, as they saw the thin, greying man in shabby clothes kissing the young woman with vibrantly coloured hair and a flashy outfit. Christmas was a time to celebrate lost loves, current loves, and new loves, and there was no better time to start than now.


End file.
